d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Father Erson Ronajer, The Gentle Caretaker
Father Erson Ronajer CR 15 Male Human Cleric15 Chaotic Evil Medium Humanoid (Human) Init ; Senses , Aura Evil Languages'''Common, Gnome, Dwarven ----- '''AC 10, touch 10, flat-footed 10 Combat AC 18, touch 14, flat-footed 14 (50% miss chance) hp 55 (15D8-15); , , Weakness ----- Spd 30 ft. (6 squares) Melee +1 Wounding Dagger +13/+8/+3 (1D4+2 +Con/19-20x2) Ranged +11 Base Atk +11; Grp +12 Space 5 ft.; Reach 5 ft. Atk Options Action Points, Clarity of True Madness: 1/day add +7 to single Wis check or Will save (Madness Domain), free action rage spell for up to 15 rounds (Passion Domain) Combat Gear Ring of invisibility, Scrolls: blade barrier, spell immunity, wall of stone. Potions: oil of magic vestment +4, shield of faith +4, nondetection, fly Special Actions Rebuke Undead 5/Day (1d20+2, 2d6+17), spontaneous inflict spells Cleric Spells Prepared (CL 15)(DC=15+spell Level): 8lv: (1+1/day) Mass Cure Critical Wounds, Irresistible Dance (domain) 7lv: (3+1/day) Destruction (DC 24), Summon Monster VII (2), Song of Discord (DC 24) (Domain) 6lv: (4+1/day) Heal, Harm, Blade Barrier, Summon Monster VI, Phantasmal Killer (DC 23) (Domain) 5lv: (5+1/day) Scrying, Summon Monster V (2), Flame Strike (DC 22), Slay Living (DC 22), Bolts of Bedevilment (DC 22) (Domain) 4lv: (5+1/day) Cure Critical (2), Freedom of Movement, Lesser Planar Ally, Summon Monster IV, Confusion (DC 21) (domain) 3lv: (7+1/day) Dispel Magic, Prayer, Cure Serious Wounds (3), Protection from Energy, Summon Monster III, Confusion (DC 20) (domain) 2lv: (7+1/day) Cure Moderate Wounds (2), Silence (2), Spiritual Weapon (2), Summon Monster II, Hideous Laughter (DC 19) (domain) 1lv: (7+1/day) Bless, Deathwatch, Cure Light Wounds (3) Obscuring Mist, Summon Monster I, Lesser Confusion (DC 18) (domain) 0lv: (6/day) Purify Food and Drink(3), Detect Poison(1) Detect Magic (2) Domains: Madness, Passion ----- Abilities Str 12, Dex 11, Con 8, Int 10, Wis 25, Cha 14 SQ Clarity of True Madness: 1/day add +7 to single Wis check or Will save (Madness Domain), free action rage spell for up to 15/rounds (Passion Domain), Action Points 3 Feats Spell Focus: Conjuration, Augment Conjuration, Brew Potion, Scribe Scroll, Negotiator, Heroic Spirit, Combat Casting Skills Bluff +10, Concentration +13 (+17 to cast defensively), Heal +16, Diplomacy +18, Sense Motive +8 Possessions Tome of Understanding +3 (used), Periapt of wisdom +4, Cloak of displacement (major), Wounding dagger +1, Ring of resistance +3, Ring of invisibility, Scrolls: blade barrier, spell immunity, wall of stone. Potions: oil of magic vestment +4, shield of faith +4, nondetection, fly. ----- Background Father Erson Ronajer returned home from the Last War to find his wife in bed with another man. In a blind rage he slew his wife and children, becoming a servant to The Fury in the process. Now he runs an orphanage in a far-off city, taking care of war orphans. He is widely thought of as a kind soul doing good work. The children love him; although he is eccentric he does care for them with a true passion. He thinks of them as the children he himself lost. However, when the children get old enough and leave his orphanage it brings back feelings of betrayal. A few months after the child has left his care, he plans the child’s death to make them pay for abandoning him. He doesn't wear armor and carries no visible weapon (only a dagger). He should be described in terms that put the players off guard, perhaps by having him tenderly cradling a crying child while the party asks questions. If someone detects evil on him he will say he did terrible things in his youth, and there exists stains on his soul nothing can remove. In public he will act kind and considerate, and can call upon most townsfolk to support him. If the party asks tough questions or seems to be getting close to the answer, he will find out where the party is staying and hide nearby. At night he will cast Summon Monster VII (twice), VI, V and VI, and send those five creatures in at the same time to attack everybody. Tactics Father Erson prefers to use Summoned monsters (powered up with his Augment Summoning feat) to do his dirty work; rarely will he enter into combat himself. He will use his ring to give himself invisibility, then keep summoning monsters every round and simply overwhelm the target with creatures. If his invisibility is dispelled he will first attempt escape (behind a wall of summoned creatures, obscuring mist, fly potion, blade barrier scroll, etc). If prevented from fleeing he will resort to attack spells. If reduced to less than 15 hit points, he triggers his rage special ability for the extra hit points and attacks with a furious passion, screaming and clawing at the characters. Plot Hooks A young man was found torn to pieces just outside his home. He was an orphan, and had just been making something of himself as a hard worker for the Fabricator’s Guild. He was even honorably wooing a rich girlfriend, much to her family’s annoyance. Who brought this young man’s promising future to a bloody end? Note While 15 is quite powerful for Eberron, high level bad guys are always useful. category:CR 15 category:Cleric category:Human